


We Found You....Again

by FlyAwayChild



Series: You'll Always Be Found [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Thor, Alternate Universe, Bucky Knows Sign Language, Child Abandonment, Children with Impressive skills, Clint Needs a Hug, Deaf Clint Barton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Families of Choice, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Clint, Kid Bruce, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Tony, M/M, Natasha Knows Sign Language, Past Child Abuse, Phil Knows Sign Language, Pre-teen Loki, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Phil, Protective Steve Rogers, Sign Language, Teenager Bucky, Teenager Steve, The Author Regrets Nothing, eventual adoption, runaways - Freeform, technically Homeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyAwayChild/pseuds/FlyAwayChild
Summary: They were sleeping when it happened.None of them had time to react. There were people in the apartment. And the kids were scared, Clint clinging tightly to Tony and Bruce, shielded by Loki. Natasha and Thor were in the other corner, to shocked to move closer to the othersSteve and Bucky stood guard in front of Loki, protecting their youngest siblings.Guarding them from the three men tha stood in front of them.The owner of the building and the buyers he planned on selling it to.Phil and Nick Fury.





	We Found You....Again

**Author's Note:**

> This Update was Inspired by Jess+hayes. They gave me the inspiration and will to add this Update
> 
>  
> 
> Ages:  
> Thor:18  
> Steve:17  
> Bucky:17  
> Natasha:16  
> Loki:13  
> Tony:9  
> Bruce:7  
> Clint:4  
> Phil:32  
> Nick:34

None of them knew what was happening till it was happening.

It was one of the nights where they all fell asleep in the apartments, the cold forcing them all closer together in hopes of keeping warm.

They had been awake an hour later then usual because it took time to take down the privacy sheet they put up for Natasha so that they could move one of the mattresses from the living room to the single bedroom.

Bucky, Steve, and Clint were on Steve's matress. Steve was clad in a pair of light grey sweatpants and a dark grey tank top and Bucky was dressed similarly in dark grey sweatpants and a light grey tank top. Clint was sandwiched between them in a to large shirt that happened to be Steve's and a black sweatshirt that happened to be Bucky's. Clint's back was pressed against Buck's chest with his head tucked into the crook of Steve's neck while Steve had his own head tucked into Bucky's neck. A giant cuddle sandwich, wrapped in a worn dark blue worn, slightly fuzzy blanket.

Natasha, Bruce and Tony occupied the third and Final matress. They Russian red head was wearing a blue sports bra and black leggings, just as unbothered by the cold as Thor was. Bruce was on one side of her, using her shoulder as a pillow, a slightly to big, green shirt protected his from winter's chill along with the blanket tucked around him the spread over Natasha and to her other side where Tony was, the other end of the blanket tucked around him and his red and yellow patterned shirt that was a tad to small for him. He was using Nat's belly as his pillow and was sleeping away peacefully.

They were all doubled up and even tripled up on socks, mis-matched and tattered to help ward off the cold and Steve vowed that he would go to the store tomorrow to get a few more warmer blankets because despite the building still having electricity it didn't have any heat or air conditioning in the summer and at this rate they would freeze their toes off if they didn't get warmer blankets.

They were startled by the sound of the bedroom door opening suddenly.

Bucky jerked awake, startling the two blonds next to him. Natasha startled awake as well, sitting up and jarring the two sleeping children using her as a pillow.

Loki woke up with a wild and frightened look in his eye and had elbowed Thor in the side harshly, waking up the 18 year old heavy sleeper.

The adults didn't speak, to shocked to and none of the rag tag group were eager to break the suffocating silents that overtook the small room.

It took Bruce letting out a quiet, nearly silent whimper and that set everything in motion.

The complex owner stepped forward looking infuriated and ready to strangle them as they all darted off their beds and crowding into the corners of the room that were furthest from the intruders. Loki, Clint, Bucky, Steve, Bruce and Tony in the left corner while Natasha and Thor ended up in the other, back to the walls as they prepared to fight their way out. They wouldn't go back into the system, they wouldn't be split up. Not now. 

Not when Tony's birthday was coming up and they promised to take them all to the new water park opening up, they could get in for free and had even bought Bruce, Tony and Clint bathing suits for the occasion. Not when they promised to teach Bruce how to make something besides sandwiches, not when Thor could finally hold decent conversations with Clint in sign language

They wouldn't let their tiny dysfunctional family be split up.

\----

Phil could see the owner step out of the corner of his eye and his husband, Nick Fury stop him. holding a calming hand out to keep the man back even as he himself stepped forward, hands up and arms out to show that he meant no harm to the cowering children.

He recognised Steve and Bucky, sharp bluish-teal eyes full of fear and stubbornness of Steve's eyes and sharp steel blue that were so dark with a fierce determination that hooded his eyes so much that they looked almost brown.

Neither pair of eyes were what he remembered them to be, they were worse, cold and calculating and guarded, looks that should never grace the face of such young men...boys. Yeah they were boys, obviously to young to despite their ages.

He knew from the moment that the two had walked off with a younger blond in their arms he knew he would see them ago, a gut deep feeling that kept him awake most nights since that faithful incident a little over two weeks ago and now he stood in front of them m, their friends in tow and looking like startled animals that were trapped with no where to go.

"Hey everyone just calm down, why don't we all go into the living room and talk this out yeah?" He wanted to end this peacefully, maybe with the kids in a hospital getting obviously needed medical treatment and some food.

"No, l-look we'll go, we'll leave and wont come back" Steve,

"No one's asking you to leave, just to relax, maybe get some food into you guys, im sure your hungry"

"We're fine" The one with the steel blue eyes and long brown haired teen he remembered was named Bucky and was Steve's boyfriend. That's what Clint told him.

"Im sure you are but you must be cold, why don't we go somewhere we can talk" Nick stepped in, eyeing them all curiously with a look that none of them had seen in years. It made them cautious, even young Tony and Bruce.

It made Phil's heart hurt to see such distrust and fear where their was supposed to be happiness and a carefree imagination that wouldn't be detoured by things like reality and heart ache. They stood there for what felt like hours, stuck at a endless stalemate of him and his husband before finally the building owner. A older man named Evan Marshall seemed to have enough

"Enough you kids are trespassing on my property, you either go with these men and be out in an hour or im calling Child Protective Services. You all have an hour to get out" He was scowling, looking around in distaste before he turned on the drop of a dime and left the room.

"Start packing" Bucky was the first to snap out of it and moved forward, keeping his distance from the unknown adults as he grabbed the clothes bundled up at the end of the mattresses and grabbing fist full of clothes and tossing them to the others, they needed to be quick. Natasha grabbed the clothes mid air when they were cloths and fluidly, gracefully turned and dropped to a knee, pulling Tony and Bruce this way and that to shove more shirts over their head and second pairs of to big pants. Loki and Thor did the same while Bucky got Clint dressed and Steve dug up one of the lose floor boards to grab the cash that they had stored there, they would go find Pietro and Wanda, lay low with them in the back alleys for a while.

Bucky shuddered at the thought, they had all lived on the streets and it wasn't something that they ever wanted to expose the little ones to again but he knew it was unavoidable. He knew they would be facing sleepless nights, serving watch to keep an eye out for cops or anyone looking to hurt them. They would spend nights ignoring cat calls and presumptuous assholes who asked how much for a couple hours.

He didn't want to hear the gruff voices of men and women alike asking Natasha or Steve or even Loki how much they wanted for a couple of hours and on occasion asking them how much for one of the little ones. It was sickening for him to even think about, sure he knew Natasha's fire red hair, emerald green eyes and porcelain pale skin were desirable and that Steve's short blond hair and shocking blue eyes soft rose color lips and Loki's shoulder length raven hair and light greyish blue eyes and a near permanent scowl were all attractive, it was the fact that people didn't seem to care that Steve was still 17, that Natasha was two years underage, that Loki wasn't even 13 yet.

Clint pulled him out of his thoughts with a gentle tap on the cheek and started to sign 'happening, what?'

'We going on a trip' He signed back, he didn't want to have to tell Clint that they were going back to the streets, to were it was colder then the apartment and twice as lonly

_where it was twice as likely one of them would get hurt_

'We go with them?' he pointed at Phil and Nick, where the nice people taking them somewhere?

'No' was all Bucky signed back. He felt Steve tap him on the shoulder and accepted the hearing aid that were pressed into his hands. Slipping them into Clint's ears he was happy that no one was fussing about it being cold or wanting to go back to sleep or being hungry like every other morning.

It also made him sad that the reason was because they were in danger.

When he turned around he found everyone else dressed and Steve in the process of pulling a black sweatshirt over his grey tank top, covering up and hiding scared shoulders from view and Bucky took it as a moment to pull on a sweatshirt of his own, efficiently hiding the scars marring his own arm.

Nick watched as the children dressed with a raised eyebrow before he stepped forward, lined up next to Phil and arms crossed over his chest as he leveled the kids with a serious look "and where, prey tell do you think your going" 

The adults in the room watched as the kids tensed up, the younger ones clinging to the older ones like life lines, like if they let go they would never see each other again

_They probably thought they wouldn't_

"We don't want any trouble, we'll never show our faces here again if you just leave us alone" Steve sounded just as desperate as Bucky felt

"Kid we want to help you, all of you, there are ways we can help you"

"we don't need your help" Loki's voice was a his, an angry and distressed almost cat like sound.

"really because those ribs, poking at your skin isn't what i consider to be good health. Look we wont take you to a hospital, we'll take you home, get you some clothes and a good meal" Phil stated, looking at each kid imploringly "we'll take care of you for as long as you want to be taken care of"

"we don't need your pity" Natasha said, an eloquent eyebrow at the adults in the room, how dare they think that they needed help, that they couldn't take care of themselves s if they hadn't been doing it their whole lives

"sorry to interrupt but you are trespassing on private property and we were sent to deal with this issue" The jumped, so startled by the new voices, a woman, a man and two uniformed officers stood in the doorway of the room, further trapping them there, Phil watched as they tensed. As the youngest of them with blond hair and shocking tri-colored eyes clung to the boy who looked like he was his future self. As two small boys clung to each other and clung and both gripped the hands of he beautiful teen with red hair and such a solid look, like she was challenging them.

"My name is Maria Hill and this is Jasper Sitwell we are with Child Protective Services, we received a call about 7 possibly 8 kids, we re required to investigate. we are now the social workers of Steven Grant Rogers, James Buchanan Barnes, Natalia Romannov Clint Francis Barton, Loki Odinson, Anthony Edward Stark, and Bruce Banner, we are going to need you all to come with us" her voice was chilling and cynical, it was like a stone sinking, falling to deep to be caught

"Don't reach for that window kid, there are two more officers waiting at the bottom f that fire escape" His voice was quite, intending to sooth as he looked at Thor.

"We aren't going with you" Steve hissed, lifting a frightened Tony up on to his hip and pulling him close, this couldn't be happening. He was dreaming and when he woke up Clint would still be cuddled into his chest and his forehead would be pressed into his collar bone and his knees pressed awkwardly to his chest and digging into his ribs while his own forehead was pressed into the crook of Bucky's neck, a scared arm wrapped firmly around his waist pulling them impossibly closer. Natasha would still have Bruce and Tony cuddled to her while she subconsciously held them closer while Thor and Loki cuddled together even though neither of them would ever openly admit to the fact that they loved each other deeply.

"You either come with us or we have you removed by force" He clipped tone was icy, cold and uncaring and set their teeth on edge and making them cringe.

Steve took that moment to turn and look at the others, as the old protected the young, the strong protecting the weak. His eyes met Nat's for the briefest of moments before they met Tony's, then Bruce's, Thor's, Loki's

He looked down to the blond clutching to Bucky like a lifeline, like he would disappear and never see Bucky again if he let go of his white knuckle grip for even a moment

"Okay....Well go" Damnit if his voice didn't sound scared shitless to even his own ears even as he held firm, looking as confident as he could he stared the woman in the eye "well go but we wont be separated, where ever one goes the others follow"

He watched the woman face turn stern as she opened her mouth to no doubt level him with a quick retort but the bad man that had been standing their quietly throughout the encounter spoke up "We can arrange that but we need your co-operation throughout the day and the days to follow"

Bucky looked at Steve and then at the others, looking down at Clint who was watching him with wide, scared eyes as one of his hands let go of Bucky's shirt and finger spelled 'S-P-L-I-T U-P?'

Bucky just smiled and shook his head, returning the great big grin the 4 year old leveled at him in response

\---------------------1 Year Later-----

Phil sat in his office, working away in the quiet house looking down at his watch from time to time. Noticing that its was nearly 4:30.

Raising his left hand and counting down softly he smiled to himself as the front door slammed open and the sounds of several feet slamming across the hardwood floor. The sounds of shouting filling the house as all of his children came home at once. He had to admit that being able to call the children his filled him with a pride and a happiness that he simply couldn't describe.

Standing up he made his was around his desk and left his office, turning down the hallway he made his way downstairs smiling at the sight that met him when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

He watched as Bruce, Clint and Tony squealed as they were chased around the living room, climbing over and under the furniture as they were being chased by a grinning red head. Steve was leaning against the dining room table, his football duffle discarded by his feet, his jersey still covered in grim and dirt from his afternoon practice. It was amazing what three square meals a day and a daily shower could do. Gone was the sickly thin 17 year old blond. In his place was a tall muscled teen who was surprisingly good at sports. Bucky was sprawled out on the couch looking rather comfortable and much like Steve looked much healthier, his to long hair was cut shorter much to his irritation but was still rather long and was pulled into a ponytail that rested at the nape of his neck.

Loki sat on the floor by the coffee table and was grinning from ear to ear as he pretended to reach out to grab one of the running kids every time they ran passed him. Thor wasn't home yet, having found a steady job he wouldn't be home to about 5 while Nick wouldn't be home till about 6.

Crossing his arms over his chest he gave a mock scowl "Now what have i told you kids about running around the living room"

He watched as they all froze, looking at him as if he was about to grow a second head "Outside now, all of you before i tickle you all to death"

His voice deepened as he spoke, his face twisting into the goofiest face he could muster as he lunged forward scooping the closest child (Tony) into his arms and instantly started to tickle him, laughing as loud squealing broke free from Tony's tiny chest "outside, all of you go play, go"

He was happily dragged along, putting up little fuss about leaving the behind the oh so important paper work he had been doing.

It could wait, he had a family to spend time with it.


End file.
